1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to forklift trucks, and more particularly, to a forklift pallet stop for use on a forklift blade to aid in accurately aligning a load, and to prevent damage to adjacent pallets and materials by forklift blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Forklift trucks for moving pallets and goods thereon are widely used. Because of the different materials and pallets which may be moved by known forklifts, adapters, alignment devices, covers, protectors, and other means have been developed therefor. Examples of such known means for forklifts are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,464, 4,239,446, 4,395,190, 4,669,949, 4,747,610, 4,802,813 4,919,465, 5,174,710, 5,208,753 and 5,221,176. However, these known devices and means do not provide for the exact positioning of the blades of a forklift, under a pallet, to prevent damage to adjacent pallets when a series of pallets is to be moved from or lowered into position.
Furthermore, it is known to provide elements or plates for posts and/or pallets to protect such pallets when used with forklifts. Examples of pallet protectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,110, 4,292,899 and 5,076,175.
After numerous attempts to solve the problems which occur because of the length of forklift blades extending from under a pallet, and the damage caused thereby, the need for a simple, low-cost, easy-to-manufacture pallet stop which may be mounted on either or both of the blades of a forklift vehicle, to aid in accurately aligning a load, and to prevent damage by the blades, and which pallet stop has a long life, is simple and comparatively low in cost to manufacture, and is not easily lost or detached from the forklift or blade on which it is used, still exists.